New yet strange meetings in high school
by spice lily
Summary: This is a InuyashaYu-Yu Hakusho cross over Serenity and her twin sister Kagome go to their first day of high school and meet up with their cousin and his friends On hiatus, will be rewritten when I have time.
1. meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho But I will. you mark my words  
Clarifications  
Normal POV  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Nothing narrating  
Actions

Normal POV At the Shrine

"Serenity wake up. WAKE UP YOU DITZ." Kagome yelled, "you're going to be late for school and your Ramen is getting cold."

"What time is it?" Serenity said with a yawn

"7:40 Breakfast is downstairs I'll go reheat it in the microwave now get dressed. Or we **WILL **be late"

Serenity's POV

Man first day of school. High School no less and I am a freshman with my twin sister Kagome. The one that was yelling at me before, that was her.well actually it's coplicated no one can explain it she's full miko and I'm a half miko half demon

"I'll be down in a minute sis," I yelled downstairs to her 'Ok into this dumb uniform, grab my blade shoes, my **VERY** heavy backpack and my Ramen, Yum, and I'm ready to go.' "Ok I'm ready," I yelled at my sister while running through the kitchen. Literally eating in one bite. I jump out the door flip the switch on my shoes turning them into roller blades. But I nearly ran into our friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku While I was Grinding down the porch railing

"Whoa Nice grind."

"Thank you Miroku, at least **Somebody **likes my entrances," I said aiming the somebody part at my sister

"Don't antagonize her Miroku" Kagome and Sango said at the same time

"Lets go. You could of let me sleep you know my alarm was set for just about now."

**It's RAMEN TIME** could be heard through out the house yelled by a recording of me.

"Let's go you Ramen freak." Kagome said giving me enough of a push so I started down the hill leaving a laughing Sango, Miroku, and Kagome walking after me.

Normal POV

"Thanks guys now I might be able to get to school on time." Serenity yelled at her friends and sister

At school Kagome's POV

Everyone in our group was there. My sister Serenity is the Pig of our group. She will eat anything any time. She is also the kid that will beat you up for looking at her funny. Miroku the lech. He gets sent to the office as many times as my sister does. Only he Hits on **EVERY GIRL HE SEES**! Like I said He's a lech. Then there's Sango. She's my best friend She is the only one to keep Miroku's hands to himself. Most of the time anyway "**Henti**" Slap! Thud! What can I say about me oh I'm the glue that holds this group together "We should be getting our schedules now huh"  
Normal POV "Serenity is that you?" a voice out of now where called 

"Yusuke, you're HERE. Did you get expelled from this year of School too? YUSUKE YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN I AM AT GOING TO SCHOOL" Serenity yelled obviously peeved at his presence

"Yeah nice to see you too cuz" Yusuke said, "actually the whole Gang's here you know Kuwabara. Kurama's actually teaching and I wonder where Hiei went and the four of us are sharing two apartments"

"Well we have another room I'm sure mom wouldn't mind you and Kuwabara staying for a while since you're family and two boys shouldn't have to live in apartment with a teacher and a demon"

"Oh so the punk of Hikitoma junior high is turning soft on us huh"

"You know I've kicked you on your butt a million times already Inuyasha. But you want to make it a million and one. Stubborn. You guys get your schedules"

Serenity's POV

Inuyasha you're are as stupid as ever" I said "those beatings where to knock some sense into you it apparently didn't work now did it" I punched him right in the nose and caused it to bleed. He got me in the mouth not hard enough to chip a tooth just enough for my lip to swell 

"Wow Inuyasha I didn't know that a half blood can be so weak." I said our injuries already starting to heal.

"How did you know I have a concealment spell on?" He asked obviously confused

"I'm a miko or half miko anyways," I said, "If you want to know what the other half is come and I'll show you" I led him to Kurama's class room where I could show him in peace "Don't worry Kurama already knows and he doesn't have a class until 3rd hour so you can drop the spell now"

"Okay what did you have charmed because you're a half blood too aren't you?" he asked with a smile "and I just was going easy on you because I thought you where human"

"You see the fang around my neck that's what me and my twin charmed she's a full Miko and I'm a dirty half breed..."

"No you aren't. Hello Inuyasha I'm Boton. Nice to meet'cha." Boton said

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Yes Boton Speaking. What do you want Yusuke?" She asked bringing out her purple compact phone

Did you find her?" Yusuke asked back through his green one

"Yeah she's in Kurama's classroom"

"Tell her to get over here"

"Why should I" I asked through my sky blue one

"It's almost time for class," Kagome yelled through Yusuke's 'phone'

"Okay I'll be there in a minute" Click Snap "Boton get my schedule wait one second though. Inuyasha do you need yours?"

"No"

"Ok. Boton go now. Inuyasha we can train and you can show me at my house after school there are woods behind with a clearing a few feet back. We'll talk there. Ok?"

"Sure but if we're supposed to be enemies won't somebody get suspicious?"

"Just knock any body out who talks about it. But leave Miroku for me. I'm not his girl friend or anything it's just I can pin him to a tree."

"Here's your schedule"

"Thank you"

After school Normal POV

"Oh Hiei, you shocked me." Serenity said after opening her eyes and seeing the demon looking at her  
"Whatever there's a kid who says you invited him he says his name's Inuyasha or something like that."

"I'll go get him and the rosary"

"Hey Serenity what's in the box?"

"A surprise for you but you can't see it until later"

Serenity: Exciting chapter wasn't it.

Inuyasha: But I want my surprise.

Yusuke: Just wait and the next chapter is called the Surprise

Inuyasha: but I want it NNNOOOWWW

Sesshomaru/Serenity: You really are spoiled aren't you Inuyasha?

Serenity: Who in the blazes are you? And what are you doing here?

Sesshomaru: I'm Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older brother or half brother


	2. the surprise

Inuyasha: can I have my surprise now?

Serenity: In this chapter yes...

Kagome: but don't start whining or we will smack you

Serenity/Kagome: and we know your secret

Serenity: Disclaimer: Spice lily doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Now on to chapter two the Surprise

Clarifications

Normal POV

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Nothing = narrating

Actions

A person's POV

Actions

Nothing = narrating

"Talking"

'Thinking'

The surprise 

"Oh and in order for this to work you'll need to drop the spell" Serenity said

"**INUYASHA!!!** I know your hanging out with That Human next door" A mysterious voice yelled jumping into the clearing

"That Serenity is my half brother Sesshomaru"

"Mr. Sesshomaru I assure you I wasn't doing anything to harm your brother. If I would have known him being in the woods alone with a girl would anger you we would have played in the back yard. I am sorry. And Inuyasha your brother just worries about you he means well so don't be mad at him Oh and that is a very cute tail... Fluffy" and with that she ran off leaving a stunned Sesshomaru or 'Fluffy' to chase after her

"She's a miko Sesshomaru so is her twin sister. Now if you don't mind or even if you do I'm leaving" He ran off after her

'How can she run that fast she is human isn't she?'

"So you're the pathetic demon who was yelling, " a transformed Heai said jumping out of a tree "that girl could beat you easily you know. She has already beaten your brother to a pulp before it's because he was half demon that he didn't die and she didn't break a sweat. So you should watch your self around her and do you best to not make her mad."

With Serenity Her POV

"Ah my favorite place so I think I'll drop the spell" in demon form I had silverish blue hair, two cute dog ears the same silver-blue as my hair, a purple kimono, four swords at my sides each one had a quarter of a purple jewel in the hilt1

"S...serenity? Is that you?"

"About time you got here Inuyasha you can drop your spell now"

"We aren't the only ones here in case your nose didn't pick it up"

"Yeah my power was almost drained so my sister is making the barrier, you want to see what I can do with my claws?"

"Sure" Inuyasha said, "It should be nice right?"

"Stand away from the large tree there Ready good... CLAW ARROWS!!!!!!" she made a straight line with her claws but they grew back right away

"Wow. Serenity you could beat my brother."

"Maybe. Close your eyes and don't open them until I say" I said clipping his hair away from his neck

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Heh. Heh. Heh." I said snapping the rosary into place and watching it tighten around his neck and then unclipping his hair "Here look at that"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!? Ohhhhh. nice work. Did you do that?"

"No but I can do this. Oswari" Thump

"Owww. That hurt you Jerk. Oops I'm sorry"

"Oswari. Oswari. Oswari." Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Now let's swim come on," I said taking my swords off and laying them on the ground "Your welcome to join us Kagome. And don't say what about the barrier because who cares about the barrier Heai Knows Yusuke, Boton and Kurama know and I'm pretty sure Fluffy and Kuwabara know so that is everybody that could find us knows so that is fine but I'm going to have to print up invitations to a sleepover girls AND boys because of my cousin Yusuke So Kagome, Me, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sango, Miroku, and I was hoping you could come and for dinner we have my all time favorite RAMEN!!!"

"Ramen is your favorite food mine too! And we are both hanyous."

"Don't forget we love too beat the snot out of each other. Then after dinner we will watch Movies eat popcorn and drink soda and then we play truth or dare you up for it? Oh and before I forget do you have an e-mail address if you do I can send you the time to be here or I can get you after Incapacitating your brother..."

"Uh as much as I would like to see my brother in pain here's my E-mail and I can smell dinner got to go see ya.

That Night normal POV

(A/n S= Serenity, K=Kagome, I=Inuyasha, F= Sesshomaru/Fluffy, Y/K= Yusuke and Kuwabara, Sa=Sango, M=Miroku)

Computer conversation

S: You there guys?

I: feh

Y/K: Yep

Sa: yes

M: Hello Sango

Sa: Shut up Miroku

K: stop it you two sorry I'm late computer trouble

S: it's okay everyone got the A C?

I: Yep

Sa: all clear

M: I'm there

S: If we want to play Truth or dare we'll have to sleep in the woods just like old times with a fire and smores

K: let me finish and sleeping on the ground and ghost stories.

Sa: just like old times except you forgot the part where we tie Miroku up so he can't grope us. But I've got to go see ya later

M: I have to go to see you at school tomorrow

K: Good night sis don't stay up too late

Y/K yeah wake us up 10 minutes before school

S: have any questions Inu?

I: yeah what time do I come over?

S: Friday 7 or right after school don't matter

I: Can I walk you to school tomorrow?

S: sure

F: Inuyasha phone

I: who is it?

F: Naraku

I: tell him I've gone to bed

F: but you're not in bed

I: Well I'm going to bed

F: fine

S: 'night.

End Computer Conversation

Serenity's POV

' Inuyasha's bedroom is this one and he's asleep now to take him to my world' I thought sliding the window open and grabbing him ' wow he thinks I'm a pillow now to drop my spell' taking off the necklace I jumped through the well and into another time

Inuyasha: Where are you taking me?

Serenity: None of your business

Kagome: The next chapter is Enter Serena Lady of the North

1 The handle of the sword


	3. Enter: Serena Lady of the North

Kagome: wow into another time through a well where does it lead Serenity: I'm not telling

Inuyasha: Why did you pick me?

Serenity: you'll see Inuyasha. And I believe it's your turn to do the disclaimer

Inuyasha: Feh fine Spice lily doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho

Clarifications

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Nothing = narrating

Actions

Serenity's POV

Taking off the necklace I jumped through the well and into another time.

I was immediately greeted by my charge when I returned to the castle

"Lady Serena, Lady Serena, You're back!!" My charge Shippo greeted me

"I've brought a new personal assistant and he's asleep and you should be too go up to your room."

"Yes Lady Serena goodnight Lady Serena"

"Goodnight Shippo"

Inuyasha why do you have to be oblivious to every thing around you? You knew I was a demon but you didn't know I was a royal demon. Tsk, tsk. "Goodnight Inuyasha sleep tight" I whispered to my sleeping friend "I'll see you in the morning" with that I went back to my room where I found my Royal Kimono waiting for me It was a Navy blue with baby blue and lavender flowers at the bottom after changing I brushed my silver blue hair and then went to find a servant

"Lady Serenity your back the search go well?"

"Yes I found a hanyou that goes to my human school. We're friends and he's my new personal assistant. And I want you to prepare a red kimono like the haori he's wearing. His room is next to mine. I negated the charm he had on and sadly I have a meeting with his brother the Lord of the West tomorrow. I'll tell him in the morning. dismissed." I said and then went to my room. Though far from sleep I painted my claws to match tomorrows Kimono a hot pink with Baby blue stripes after wards I fell asleep.

That morning

'Dawn, I'm gonna go check on Inuyasha' I thought ' But first I'll change' I changed into my Hot pink Kimono with the baby blue stripes I then brushed and dyed my hair to a silver pink instead of a silver blue then went next door to see Inuyasha I knocked softly on the door "Inuyasha? Are you awake?" I heard a snore so I went right in to see that the wrong red Kimono was laid out so I went into our adjoined closet to get the right one it was red with flames I then went out onto the balcony to wait and watch the sunrise.

End Lady Serena's/Serenity's POV

Inuyasha's POV

I woke up inside a room to notice a breeze when I opened my eyes to notice that I wasn't in my room and that I could see my claws I then saw a glimpse of hot pink standing outside my window on a balcony wow "Serenity?" I asked she turned around

"That was just a cover name my real name is Lady Serena here you are to call me that. When I bring you to a meeting and I ask you a question and the answer is no you say no M'lady and if it is yes or I tell you to do something you say yes M'lady. Understand?"

"Yes M'lady" I mumbled

"Good you're learning but here you can call me Serena if you wish do you have any questions about anything?"

"Yeah where am I, how did I get here and why was I brought here?"

"You are in my castle and we are in the northern provinces of feudal Japan five hundred years from where you were yesterday and in your room. You got here through the well in the woods. You were brought here to be my assistant. Any more questions?"

"No," I said

"Okay change into this and then I'll show you to the dining room for breakfast you have five minutes and the bathroom is down the hall to the left fourth door on the right I'll explain more there see you in fifteen." She said leaving the room I then looked at was laid out for me it was a kimono the same color as my haori and it had flames at the bottom so I changed and then went to brush my teeth.

"Not exactly my style but she can kill me if she wants so I don't mind" I said to no one in particular man she is so cute in that kimono

"Do you have to talk so loud Inuyasha?" a small kid asked

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked him back

"I'm Shippo her charge. It is law that in order for a lord or lady to keep their land the have to have a child in their possession. I'm not her child though but she is nice and I saw you after you were here last night"

"Shippo. I see you're finally awake you went to bed after mister-I-cling-to-my-master-like-a-pillow. Now on to breakfast. Shippo what do we have planned?" she asked

End Inuyasha's POV

Normal POV

"Well we have a meeting here with Sesshomaru-sama at four-thirty and then you have an appointment with Toutousi the dentist, he says it's time for your Swords maintenance." Shippo said

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!!!! You have a meeting with MY brother but then He'll know that you're masquerading in the future as a human"

"Well don't worry. Bring out the dyes" Lady Serena said and she clapped once and instantly a tray full of hair dye appeared in front of Inuyasha "I'll change your sent temporarily so fluffy won't recognize you. My sent is changed with my charm so I'll charm you. Who did you get your charm done by, a quarter miko?

"So I'm supposed to pick one?"

"Yes and no. You pick a color for a base and then a lighter color for highlights. Then I'll dye your hair. Don't worry tomorrow I'll take the dye out. Let's eat." With that they entered the dining room to find it full of food "Inuyasha to make sure you don't eat like a pig when he's here because if you do your brother will find out eat like me." She said daintily picking up a piece of food and slowly eating it so unlike her human self not to mention eating like this was killing Inuyasha

"Come on this is going to kill me," Inuyasha complained

"Inuyasha from what Serena-sama says you punch like a girl and you eat like a pig." Shippo piped up then narrowly avoiding a bonk on the head

"The eating part is true but I punch harder than my brother." Inuyasha said

I'll let him think he's won. Heh. Baka.

10 minutes before go time

Lady Serena's/Serenity's POV

"Inuyasha" I said, "your name for the meeting is Kenji got that?"

"Yes M'lady."

"Good. Shippo take Kenji to the garden and play with him"

"Okay Serena-sama" Shippo said skipped of pulling a reluctant Kenji to the garden

"M'lady?"

"Yes Koga"

"What shall we be having for lunch today?"

"Seafood and rice but no lobster. He's allergic"

"Yes M'lady." And with that he went off

"Right on time Lord Sesshomaru" I said to him after we landed "Koga Fetch Shippo and Kenji please"

"Yes M'lady" Koga said

"Now what is it you called this meeting for Sesshomaru?" I said wanting no immediate answer

"I won't talk about it in front of the kids"

"Serenity-sama what did you call me for?"

"Rin is here. Ask lord Sesshomaru if she can play."

"Lord Sesshomaru. Can Rin play? Please." Shippo asked

"Jaken watch Rin." He said

"Kenji watch Shippo"

"Yes M'lord"

"Yes M'lady"

That night after Sesshomaru left

"Inuyasha need an aspirin? Because if Sesshomaru can give me a headache two kids can give anyone a headache." I asked taking one for myself.

"They made me wear perfume I need a bath but an aspirin would be nice," He said taking one then going off towards the bathroom

End Lady Serena's/Serenity's POV

Inuyasha's POV

"Yasha wait. Use my bathroom. Through this door." Serena called opening a door

Did she call me Yasha that takes me back to when I was little I thought "Uh thanks" I said as I went into the room I saw It was a sky blue and lavender. It smelled like cinnamon. So I drew a bath and looked around in the closet were her Royal meeting Kimonos each with a label behind it the hot pink one was missing wow she's really neat and tidy ah here are the towels when I came out she was waiting on her bed

"Well I see that your hair dye came out you can go back to your room" And she went into the bathroom when I came back her room was dark

"Koga!" I called

"Yes master Kenji?" he asked

"My name Is Inuyasha. Kenji is my name for meetings and where is Lady Serena?" I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"She went to see a dentist and sword smith called Toutousi for sword maintenance she'll be back in the morning would you like dinner?" he said politely

"Sure why not"

"Do you want it brought to your room?"

"If it is permitted." I tried to be polite although it is not my style

"Yes master Inuyasha I will bring your dinner in about five minutes" he bowed and left

Lady Serena's/Serenity's POV

Normal POV

The next day 5am

"Blasted dentist I'm lucky my fangs grow as fast as my claws. Well time to head home. It's Friday morning and no plans till next Saturday," I muttered to my self, as I knocked on Inuyasha's door "You awake buddy?" no answer so I went in scooped him up and proceeded to the basement where the well was. I put his new-charmed necklace on him it was a blue fang and jumped down the well. On the other side I grabbed my necklace and put it on. Mine was a fang also but mine's pink put him in his room and decided not to surface 'till later. Instead jumped into my favorite tree and took a nap we had the day off so it really didn't matter how long I slept. I woke up to Inuyasha And Sesshomaru yelling at each other about an hour later they where Yelling about how Inuyasha was Probably out doing Unsightly things with me the last few days Not true I know I'll tell him I was In the woods and hadn't seen each other at all I thought so I knocked on his door and got greeted by an angry Sesshomaru "Mr. Sesshomaru I hadn't seen your Half brother at all as you have been Implying I just came back from my vacation in the woods and heard you yelling at him so you should get your facts straight. Good day!! And I went back home to get some decent sleep.


End file.
